No darse cuenta de nada
by Matuk
Summary: Wilson otra vez cumplió la regla: cerró los ojos y fingió no darse cuenta de nada. H/W.


**No darse cuenta de nada. **

Wilson otra vez cumplió la regla: cerró los ojos y fingió no darse cuenta de nada. Y aunque las ganas inmensas y las ideas disparadas temblaban más que nunca a cada arremetida de la consecuencia alcohólica, él estaba consciente. Mucho. Más de lo que hubiera querido. Más que las otras veces, o es decir: más que siempre.

Y ambos lo sabían. En la meticulosidad de su reprimida actuación, House y él conocían a la perfección la pantomima, lo que podían permitirse y lo que no, y con ello toda la variabilidad potencial en sus actos:

De nuevo percibieron el descaro de la obviedad, la risa indulgente de la habitación que los esperaba ansiosa, el escalofrío trepidatorio en sus cuerpos de cuando la sin razón llevó a House a aproximar la boca a la nariz de Wilson y depositarle una caricia de labio; la resequedad en las manos del nefrólogo arrastrándolo y conteniéndolo porque no cayera al suelo en su estado incólume de vulnerabilidad.

Esa vez la puerta se abrió de manera abrupta mientras Wilson se sesgaba las ganas de ser quien llevara la iniciativa hasta el final por única, por primera vez. Tomó un aliento para no suspirar su aroma ni de anhelo, ni alzar las manos adormecidas porque, venga, él no sabía nada. Según el temible terror que los asediaba él estaba inconsciente, tan intoxicado de alcohol como para nunca saber lo que estaba a punto de acontecer, a pesar de que en silencio, en las miradas revocadas, fuese todo lo contrario. No obstante, no podían hacerlo evidente. No podían. Esa era la regla. Aun su razón fuera ambigua e irresuelta, aun siendo House el auténtico arrebato, aun el mensaje intacto de la excitación bombeante de sus corazones implorándoles: _déjense llevar_.

Y como la vez anterior que acabó voluntaria y silenciosamente ebrio, House lo recostó en la cama. Y de nuevo Wilson estuvo a punto de abrir los ojos, y a punto estuvo un poco más porque por primera vez el nefrólogo no fingió ceder ante su peso y caer a horcajadas sobre él en la cama. En cambio lo tendió despacio y se quedó quieto de pie junto a él...

Las primeras ocasiones House realmente había sido vencido ante su peso y había caído en la cama con él, o tal vez agotado por el esfuerzo de guiarlo en su insobria circunstancia subiendo, bajando escaleras y con la pierna mala, se había recostado a su lado para descansar un solo momento. Uno solo antes de cambiar de forma radical el móvil de su reposo momentáneo: mirarlo por tanto tiempo somnoliento sin quitarle el cabello de los ojos, levantar una mano temblorosa, comenzarlo a desnudar.

Y esa vez Wilson supo poderosamente, a pesar de los ojos cerrados, que House lo observaba lacinante, con esa duda franca y la dulzura innata y cúspide del silencio, sumada la grata no necesidad de explicar la insistencia de su requisa. Y antes de acomodarse despacito a su lado o sobre él, deshacerle casualmente la corbata, quitarle inocentemente los zapatos, luego hacerse el tonto, fingir que también estaba ebrio, quitarle la camisa, quitarle las calcetas húmedas de nieve, inclinarse a besarle el cuello tentador; lo miraba...

-Ojalá para ella sea suficiente no recibirte en toda la noche.-pronunciaba de pronto en la dubitación y Wilson fruncía los párpados sabiendo que hablaba de Ámber, o Julie o… ya no podría decirlo. Sabiendo que lo incitaba a que dejara de fingir.-Que rompa contigo mañana en la mañana. Temprano. Que sea mi culpa otra vez, pero ahora en serio porque yo tengo este silencio, éste que no le otorgas a nadie.-y sus ojos reflejaban una dulzura india, y su voz sonaba a dolor y a rabia y a temeridad agresiva, contenida, como si a punto estuviera de hacerle un amor sin atajos, arrancarle cruentamente los últimos rastros de ropa por obligarlo a cumplir una regla que no quería seguir.

Pero no. House no se atrevía. No lo hacía entero suyo aunque la rabia lo despedazara y la necesidad de penetrarlo quemara. A cambio lo besaba suavemente, lo tocaba por encima (los vellos se levantaban) y lo memorizaba sin violencia, con el cuidado que se le da a los por poco moribundos, a las carnes de cristal. Lo desnudaba muy lento y se desnudaba también y abrazándolo le hacía un amor infantil, un amor tan tierno que rozaba la hipocresía, tan tímido que sonaba a incesto, y excitante (rojo) por la inconclusa unión. Punzante..., acaso por la falta de dientes y la sangre recia necesaria de la primera intensa penetración.

Al llegar a la cúspide, Wilson no podía hacer más que morderse la lengua y nunca morder los otros labios sobrios que a veces tenían gusto a droga mentolada. Y House no podía hacer más que disfrutar al borde de un orgasmo de artificio los gemidos divinos sumergidos en vodka de su semiamante-mejor-amigo; la cabeza castaña perfumada oculta en su cuello dónde a veces caían lágrimas de frustración siempre que sus manos de pianista conseguían conducirlo dócilmente al delirio y James se retorcía tanto contra su pecho y sollozaba tanto el placer entre sus brazos que por un largo tiempo el hecho lograba satisfacer y mediar su exigencia soberbia e incompasiva, su petulancia ingrávida de ansiedad e impotencia. Lo hacía olvidar la regla atroz.

Porque cumplir la única regla se traducía como la imposibilidad de dejar, literalmente, marcas o huellas que develaran el cuerpo de Wilson como propio. Wilson que sí disfrutaba el amor anodino que House le hacía, la honda pronunciación en el hueco de su cuello, las lágrimas en su pelo, las caricias inacabadas. Pero siempre anhelando insaciablemente que el orgasmo fuese mutuo en su interior, transcribiera con sangre, huellas y mordidas la evidencia de las noches en las que desaparecía sin dejar rastro, ebrio, inconsciente, y nunca volvía a la que llamaba casa. Que al día siguiente ellas se dieran cuenta de todo, de TODO. De la regla rota. Que en su boca olieran los recovecos de los chupetones, olieran las marcas…, olieran la droga mentolada...

Pero esa vez muy pocas cosas cambiaron. Variables benignas que hicieron perdurar la odiada regla. Wilson con apenas los labios entumecidos se quedó prendado de su cuerpo, acongojado y dormido. Y House, displicente y sin sueño, se redujo a espantar las lágrimas de su cabello, estrecharlo a medias y los brazos desnudos. Estaba mirando el techo azulado y en su insondable vacío no encontró nada más.


End file.
